A conventional brewing machine for brewing articles contained in a capsule typically includes a brewing apparatus that has a capsule-receiving seat for receiving the capsule therein, and a drive mechanism operable to drive movement of the capsule-receiving seat. The articles may be, for example, ground coffee or tea leaves. A continuing effort has been dedicated to improve the design of the brewing apparatus.